


Demons

by freudianprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudianprincess/pseuds/freudianprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma, if I don't make it, I…" Fred began but I clamped a hand over his mouth. "We are going to make it…" I spoke using my free hand to grab one of George's, "All three of us."</p>
<p>Emma Dawson disappeared from the wizarding world. After five years, she returns to the pleas of the Weasley family. Can she save George from his demons before he becomes his own destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

**_A/N: (This is the only one for awhile) Each of the chapters has a quote and a suggested song to set the mood for the story. ENJOY!_ **

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left._ _  
-Bertrand Russell_

"Tears of an Angel" as performed by Amy Guess

It was finally here, the second- and hopefully last- war against Voldemort. Little did I know that I would lose both of my best friends that day. I, Emma Rose Dawson, was to be married to Fred Weasley, but fate held a different path for me when he was taken from this earth.

I was sitting on the floor in the twins' loft playing a game of cards with George, who was sat opposite me on the couch, when Fred came in from the kitchen with a somber look on his face. He sat on the couch next to his brother who gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong Fred?" George asked as I stood up and moved to sit on Fred's lap. I sat sideways on him so I could still face George. Fred wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder, taking in a deep breath before he responded.

"It's time. We just got the call on the wireless. Tonight is the night…" he said, his voice shaking with what I can only assume was fear. We all took a deep breath, fearful of what the night would bring. I sat mindlessly spinning the ring on my finger, I couldn't help but to think that this could be the last time I saw these two, but I couldn't vocalize my fears, I didn't want to add to the fears they were sure to be hiding themselves. Instead, I took the time to look at each twin memorizing every freckle, and admiring the twinkle in their eyes.

"Shall we?" I asked breaking from my trance and cutting through the gloomy silence that had settled amongst us like dust on an untouched bookshelf. Both twins gave their million dollar smiles that they usually reserved for when they were stewing up some sort of prank and I stood up, offering a hand to each of the twins to pull them up.

We busied ourselves making sure we had what we would need, packing only the essentials. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes looked tired and aged for a girl of only nineteen years; it was probably the lack of sleep caused by the constant paranoia of the impending war. I sighed as I pulled my long wavy black hair into a messy bun, making sure there was nothing hanging in my face to obstruct my view later on. When I stepped out, Fred and George were both standing by the flat door waiting for me. I had to hold back tears as I stepped up to them; would this be the last time the three of us were in here together? I stepped into Fred's arms and buried my face into his chest. My control broke and I let the tears stream from my eyes, soaking Fred's shirt as he held me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I cried for what seemed like ages, but was probably only a few minutes, before I finally pulled my face away and wiped away my tears.

"We should probably go" came George's voice from behind me as I nodded and took a deep breath. Fred took my hand in his and all too soon I felt that familiar tug at my navel.

When we had finally set foot into the great hall, I was overcome with a feeling of dread. All around me were people I had gone to school with many of them were much younger than me; surely some of them would not live past the night to see another day, but who? Fred felt my grip on his hand tighten and he turned me to face him and George, who still had not left his side.

"Emma, if I don't make it, I…" he began but I clamped my free hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Fred Weasley" I cut him off with a threatening glare. When Fred nodded that he understood, I removed my hand from his mouth before adding, "We are going to make it…" I used my now free hand to grab one of George's, "All three of us." I gave both of their hands a reassuring squeeze before I released them and we walked over to the rest of the Weasley clan, and readied ourselves for the fight.

It wasn't long before someone burst into the hall shouting that the Death Eater's had broken through the shield and were coming. Suddenly, as if on cue, the windows in the hall burst and black figures came pouring in. After that, I don't remember much of the battle; it all passed like a blur. At some point I managed to find myself in an upstairs corridor.

I was firing spells one after another at the Death Eater's, each one of them falling as I did so. I felt my wand fly out of my hand and slide across the floor of the empty classroom I had managed to corner myself into. The masked figure who had disarmed me backed me into a corner and pinned me to the wall.

"Such a beautiful creature…" he stated as stroked my face. I tried to turn my face away but he smacked me and then roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "DO NOT TURN YOUR FACE!" he shouted at me, spit flying in my face while his rotten breath violated me nose. My face was stinging from where he had hit me. I felt my body lock up as he cast a freezing spell so he could have use of both hands while I was still pinned to the wall.

His hands were on my blouse, undoing all of the buttons at once with one strong yank, exposing my chest to him. Next came the button on my jeans as he continued to expose me. At this point I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my face; his hands had begun to explore my body in places where I hadn't even let Fred touch me. He made to undo his pants when, all of a sudden, he was ripped away from me. I felt the spell on me break, signifying his death, and I fell to the floor. I felt broken, violated, and I couldn't control the sobs that took over me.

There were strong arms around me, pulling me into the body that possessed them. I flinched away, only to look into the face of one of the twins who had kneeled down next to me. I couldn't tell which one it was through my tear filled eyes, but I was happy to see a familiar face. He cast a silent spell to repair my blouse and straighten up my appearance; if I had a voice at that moment I would have thanked him but the words wouldn't come.

When I had finally calmed down a bit, the twin stood up from his knees and then help out a hand to help me up. Once I had stood up, the hand moved to grip my own. We made our way out of the classroom but as we got to the door, an explosion went off somewhere and the castle rumbled. The twin braced us against a door jam, using his body to shield me from falling rubble.

"AHHHH!" he let out an agonizing yell and I looked into his face. I could finally see that this twin was missing an ear; it was George who had saved me. "Something is wrong." His words were full of pain as he spoke. As if summoned, Voldemort's voice echoed off of the walls of the castle, he was calling his followers back, and calling Harry out to him; at least on the walk back to the Great Hall we wouldn't have to fight anyone. Minutes later, George guided me into the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, although I could tell he was focused on searching for his family in the Great Hall. He must have found them because before I could respond, he took off towards them. I ran behind him, something was definitely wrong and my heart ached in my chest. When we got to the family, George dropped to his knees and let out one of the most heart wrenching cries I had ever heard in my life. I slowly walked up behind him to look upon the fallen and my heart stopped in my chest. Fred was lying there, the light gone from his eyes.

I couldn't breathe, it felt as if the walls were closing in around me. Slowly, I backed away from the Weasleys. I could hear Molly and Arthur calling me back to them but I couldn't focus on anything other than the image of my lifeless Fred. I had promised him everything was going to be alright. My promise had not held true and the guilt ran through my body like the blood that pounded through my veins.

Not paying attention to where I was backing up, I tripped over something on the floor. When I turned to see what it was I tripped on, I saw Professor Lupin with Tonks lying next to him. They, too, were dead. I scrambled up and away from them and finally ran into Hermione who took me into her arms. That is the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself looking at the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall and I instantly sat up. I was on a makeshift cot near the rest of the injured fighters. On my left was Bill who looked as if he had been mauled by an animal, Fleur was at his side stroking his hand. I felt someone touch my right shoulder and looked into the face of Molly Weasley.

"It's over dear. Voldemort is gone. Harry has succeeded." She told me, her voice shaking both with happiness and sadness.

"Fred…" I managed to get out with a crackling voice as I looked into Molly's eyes looking for any sign that what had happened was only in my head. When tears came to her eyes, I knew the worst was true. It was then that I could no longer remain in the castle. I had to get out. I had to leave and get as far away as possible and as fast as possible. I stood up and did the first thing that came to my mind; I ran. I ran out of the Great Hall, passing all of the grieving people, and out into the openness of the school grounds. I didn't stop running and passed Hermione, Ron, and Harry on the stone bridge. I did not notice their questioning glances as I ran past the trio. I was in Hogsmeade before I even stopped and that was only to catch my breath before apparating away. I didn't turn back once.

 


	2. Courage

" _I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it._

_The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_ _  
-Nelson Mandela_

"Mad World" as performed by Jasmine Thompson

Five. That's how many years have passed since I lost Fred. Since I had run away from the world I once knew. I had spent the first year home with my parents in Reading but eventually I decided it was time to move out. My parents tried to reason with me, telling me that it was not wise to run away from everything. There was no stopping me, however. I had to get away from the place that held so many bad memories.

For four years I have been calling Edinburgh home. I spent my days working in a little coffee shop, serving muggles who had no idea how close they had come to being wiped out. Every day they would come into the shop with big smiles on their faces, ordering their fancy drinks, and every day I worked to forget everything. At least I attempted to forget. It was so hard when many of the customers in the coffee shop were young lovers, and it pained me to see them so happy when I wasn't.

My engagement ring was locked up in my school trunk, buried amongst all of the memories I forced away, including my wand. Since the war I refused to use any magic; it was magic's fault that everything went the direction it did, and I blamed it for losing Fred. Oh, Fred, how I missed him, but I found myself concerned for George more than anything. I knew I was being selfish in my grief, but as his fiancée, that was acceptable, right?

For a while I had received many letters from the Weasley family, but I never returned them. Eventually they came less frequently and then all together stopped. I felt guilty for ignoring Molly and the family but I just could not bring myself to reconnect to all of those memories. Some would say that my behavior was rather childish and they were probably right. Little did I know that fate had different plans for me and that today would be the start of a brand new journey.

The day had started like any other day in Edinburg. I woke up, showered, and got ready for a long day of work. I pulled my hair back and then made my way out of my tiny flat and down the streets of Edinburg. I clocked in to work, the smell of fresh coffee beans and tea leaves greeting my nose, and took my place behind the counter. Half the day had passed and it was getting near my lunch break when a new customer walked up to the counter.

"Just a second." I stated over my shoulder as I washed my hands after having cut fresh lemons. As I was drying my hands I walked up to the register and looked into the eyes of none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ron…" I said in disbelief as he gave me a small smile. I couldn't believe he was here, in my shop of all places. How did he find me?

"Hey, Emma. Do you have a free moment?" he asked. Despite the small smile, I could see he was troubled.

"Just a moment, I go on lunch shortly." I obliged and watched him nod as he went and sat at one of the smaller secluded tables in the shop. I went to the back and told my boss I was taking my break then walked back out and around the counter, making my way over to the table where Ron was at.

"How did you find me?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from him. He looked very grown up, his once tall and lanky frame was filled with muscles. He leaned forward preparing to talk and I noticed the wedding band on his left hand as he placed it on the table.

"Your parents… they actually told us the instant you moved but mum figured that since you never responded to any of our letters that you needed space. We all agreed not to bother you, but things have changed…" He began. I felt guilty at the mention of my not answering their letters

"How is… everyone?" I asked, masking my real question which was how was George.

"Ah… well… Bill has healed from his injuries and he and Fleur have a couple of kids now. Charlie is back in Romania, working with the dragons, he still hasn't married yet, and mum thinks he never will. Percy is back in the good graces of the family, he has a girlfriend and things are pretty serious with them. Ginny and Harry are getting married soon, which before I forget…" he paused as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and slid it across the table to me, "when they heard that I was coming to see you they asked if I could personally deliver this invitation to you. As for myself, I married Hermione and she is pregnant with our first child. I am also co-head of the Auror department with Harry." He concluded and a proud smile graced my face.

"Congrats Ron." I said as I opened up the invitation to read it. I let my eyes run over the letter and found the date; it was set two months from now, on July 14. I folded up the invitation and placed it back into the envelope. It was then that I realized that Ron failed to mention one other member of his family. "And George?" I asked as I looked into Ron's eyes but he looked away, clearly unsure of what to say.

"George… well… to be honest Emma, George isn't well. He hasn't left his flat in a long time, he drinks a lot, and he hasn't even set foot in the shop once since the war." He said, concern clearly written on his face. My heart sank in my chest, it pained me to know that George wasn't well. "Actually that is why I am here, Emma. We have all tried to get through to George but none of us have been successful. We thought that seeing you might spark something in him." He admitted with a pleading look on his face.

"Ron, what could I possibly do?" I asked, unclear as to how I could be of any help; I wasn't family, and I could hardly consider myself his best friend anymore after I ran away from him and his family like I did.

"Please, Emma… George is in really bad shape and we are running out of ideas to keep us from sending him to St Mungo's." The look on Ron's face combined with the pain in his voice were all I needed to convince myself that I had to go. I couldn't bear to see the look on Ron's face anymore and couldn't imagine how everyone else was managing.

"Alright, I will go. Just… give me a second and I will be right back." I said as I stood up from the table and made my way to the back to tell my boss I had to leave. There was no way I was going to be able to focus on work anymore. I told my boss there was an emergency at home and I had to leave right away. She understood, telling me to keep her posted and that she wouldn't need me back for a couple of weeks. I thanked her for her understanding and then grabbed my stuff before going out into the shop and finding Ron again.

"I will need to run by my flat to take care of a few things first." I stated as I walked up to him. He nodded his head and then we made our way out of the coffee shop, and I began walking in the direction of my flat. Once we stepped out onto the street he looked at me questioningly.

"Er, why don't we just apparate to your flat?" he asked clearly confused as to why I chose to walk in the chilly May air.

"Oh… uh… well you see… I haven't really apparated in… four years…" I responded, slightly embarrassed of my situation.

"Blimey, Emma. I don't know how you can live without it." He said as we continued walking down the road. In only a few minutes we had made it to my flat and I let Ron in. I will be just a moment, feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge." I stated as I made my way back into my room.

With speed I didn't know I possessed, I changed out of my work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. I pulled on a pair of boots and then walked back over to the foot of my bed where my old school trunk sat. I unlocked it with the key that I kept in the top drawer of my night stand and then opened the lid. I took a moment to let the memories come flooding back to me before I slowly began digging through my trunk to find the box that held my wand.

Once I found it I opened the box and picked my wand up for the first time in five years. I could feel the magic run through my veins again as my fingers gripped the familiar piece of wood. After a while, I also pulled out one of the many robes I had put away in my trunk and laid it on my bed. Before I snapped the lid shut and relocked my trunk, I made sure to grab my pouch of wizarding money and placed it on top of my robe. Once this was done, I placed the lock back on my trunk and stood up. I gathered a few other clothes figuring, if anything, I would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night.

When I was done making sure I had everything, I threw on my cloak and stuck my wand in my pocket. I put my bag on my shoulder and then walked out to my main room. As I walked out and saw that Ron had grabbed one of my bottles of water and had settled on my couch to read my copy of the daily paper that had previously occupied his spot. When he noticed that I was in the room, he folded up my paper and then stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. In all honesty I wasn't ready at all, but I knew I couldn't back out of it now so I nodded, and grabbed his arm so he could apparate us to Diagon Alley. For the first time in four years, I felt that annoying tugging at my navel.

We arrived outside of the joke shop and if I didn't know the shop as well as I did, I would have never recognized it.

"Harry pays the shop fees to keep it from being sold." Ron explained to me as he let me into the shop. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I took in a deep breath. The last time I was in this shop was the day of the war. I walked through the aisles, reminiscing as I looked at all of the twins' products; every single one of them I had watched them make, and each one held a special place in my heart. Eventually I made my way back to Ron who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the twins'… George's… flat.

Ron led me up the stairs and opened the door to the dark flat. I stepped inside as Ron turned on the lights; the place was an absolute mess. It was if a tornado had blown itself through the flat, making sure nothing was left unturned. I could almost feel George's pain radiating from the mess as if everything he had touched had a bit of his heart in it.

As Ron led me out of the living area and down the hall toward the bedrooms, my stomach began to twist itself into knots. When we stopped outside of the last door on the left, George's room, Ron knocked and I sucked in a deep shuddering breath. When George didn't answer, Ron eased the door open and we stepped into the dark room. Through the little bit of light that crept through the open door, I was able to make out George's figure curled on his side in the bed, facing away from the door.

"Hey George," Ron began, "I brought someone to see you." At the sound of Ron's voice, George just curled up even tighter. I made my way over to his bed, dropping my bag on the floor as I went and climbed onto the other side of the bed. It creaked as I crawled toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"George…" At the sound of my voice I could feel himself loosening from his curled up state and rotating toward me. Even though it was still dark, I could feel his eyes searching for mine.

"Emma?" he asked through a cracked voice; he clearly hadn't use it a quite a long time. My heart raced hearing him speak and instantly tears that I didn't know I was holding back began to fall from my eyes.

"Yes, George, it's me, Emma." At my confirmation, George sat up so quickly you would have thought he had been bitten and he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight as the tears freely flowed from my eyes. After only a short time, his arms loosened quickly and he stood up. I couldn't see very well but I knew there was anger written on his shadowed face.

"Get out." He said, he voice laced with hate. When I didn't move his anger grew and he began to shout, "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" as he pulled me from his bed and yanked me to his door, grabbing my bag along the way, and then pushed me and Ron out before slamming the door in my face.

I placed my forehead on the door and began to cry harder. I wasn't expecting a warm welcoming from George, but I also wasn't expecting a reaction like this. Turning my back to the door, I slid down it, drawing my knees to my chest once I reached the floor. Ron kneeled next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just… I can't believe I have been so selfish… I have spent… all this time thinking about… how nobody could miss Fred… as much as I did…do… and then… seeing George now… my heart is breaking… all over again… seeing his pain." I gasped out between each sobbing breath. I couldn't leave George, not after seeing the state he was in. He needed someone, and if his family isn't having luck getting through to him, I sure as hell was going to try my hardest. Eventually, I was able to collect myself enough to look at Ron. "I'm not leaving." I told him, having made up my mind that I was going to stay in the guest room.

Ron nodded at my decision and stood up, offering his hand to help me up from the floor. I took it, muttering a thanks to Ron, and once again picked up my bag and made my way back down the hall to the guest room. The room, unlike any other room in the house, had not been touched since I had last been there. I knew that since one of my old textbooks still lay open on the bed where I left it all those years ago. After casting a quick cleansing charm on the room I turned toward Ron.

"Thank you for getting me back here." I said, sincerity woven in my voice.

"Of course" he replied as he took me into his arms for a hug. "I am only a floo away if you need anything." He added and I nodded my head. He gave me one more quick hug and then apparated from the flat. After turning out the lights in the rest of the flat, I came back into 'my' room and changed into my night clothes and sat down on the bed. Tonight was just the start of many hard ones to come, but I owed it to George. I lay back in bed and said a request to Fred.

"Fred, love, please give me the strength to help George."

I closed my eyes and not long after, I fell asleep.

 


End file.
